


Ellen (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Romance, Smut, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Nous savons tous que Murtagh a été amoureux d'Ellen MacKenzie mais qu'elle a préféré son cousin Brian. Mais si finalement elle avait choisi Murtagh ?
Relationships: Murtagh Fraser/Ellen Mackenzie Fraser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Ellen (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Je fais ce texte suite à la commande de Coraline: "Murtagh était amoureux de la mère de Jamie mais elle était promise à un autre. Voilà ma demande, j'aimerais une fiction sur la rencontre entre Murtagh et la mère de Jamie en mode histoire d'amour qui finit bien."
> 
> J'espère que ça ira, je n'ai pas lu les livres, j'ai simplement vu la série et réussi à glaner quelques infos supplémentaires sur internet.

Murtagh accompagnait son cousin Brian à Castle Leoch. Les McKenzie organisaient un grand rassemblement pour choisir le successeur de Jacob MacKenzie. Le brun aimait ce genre de rassemblement car ça signifiait des parties de chasse mémorables, du whisky qui coulait à flots, des festins et autres réjouissances. Jacob avait été un chef de clan respecté, et ce rassemblement était un bon moyen de lui rendre hommage. Le brun regarda son cousin :

-Ça va être un bon rassemblement.

-Oui, je le sens aussi.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au château des MacKenzie. Ils furent accueillis par Dougal et Colum. Les deux hommes sourirent aux Fraser et les firent entrer. Ils leur servirent un whisky chacun :

-Alors, la route a été bonne ?

-Plutôt oui, on a eu de la chance, malgré le temps couvert nous n'avons pas eu de pluie.

Les deux hommes burent doucement leur whisky et le brun demanda :

-Alors, lequel des deux souhaiterait prendre la place de votre père ?

-Colum est le fils aîné, cette position lui revient de droit.

-Toutefois il est clair que je ne pourrai jamais mener mes hommes à la bataille en cas de guerre. Cela peut donc briser ma légitimité et Dougal peut prendre ma place. C'est ce pourquoi nous avons organisé ce grand rassemblement.

Murtagh hocha la tête, il comprenait la situation. Leur père leur avait parlé des deux mauvaises chutes qu'avait fait Colum, se brisant les os. Malheureusement pour lui, les dommages avaient été irréversibles et ses jambes étaient restées déformées après cela. En effet cela l'empêchait de beaucoup marcher, de se tenir debout longtemps et du fait, de se battre, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon pour un chef de clan. Brian leva son verre :

-Je suis sûr que le choix qui sera fait sera le bon.

-J'en suis sûr moi aussi, je comprend que mes jambes difformes ne donnent pas l'image d'un meneur, d'un chef de clan digne de ce nom. Je respecterai le choix des membres du clan comme le veut la tradition.

Au même moment une jeune femme entra dans la pièce comme une furie et le brun eut l'impression de rêver. Elle était magnifique : grande, mince mais avec des courbes de femme bien présentes, la peau d'albâtre, une longue et épaisse chevelure rousse, de grands yeux bleus. Elle posa son poing droit sur sa hanche et pointa son index gauche vers ses frères :

-Dougal et Colum MacKenzie, j'apprends que vous avez prévu de me trouver un mari pendant ce grand rassemblement ?

Les deux frères baissèrent la tête l'air penaud. Les yeux de la rousse lançaient des éclairs, elle continua :

-Il m'avait pourtant semblé que vous aviez compris l'opinion de notre père, que son âme repose en paix, et que vous alliez la respecter ! C'est l'une des dernières choses qu'il vous a demandé avant de mourir et vous trahissez déjà votre promesse ? Vous me soulevez le cœur !

Elle leur lança un regard de mépris et repartit comme elle était venue. Murtagh et Brian échangèrent un sourire surpris. Ils n'osaient pas rire, un des deux frères MacKenzie serait bientôt le nouveau chef de clan, mais ils devaient avouer que ça avait été hilarant de les voir se faire houspiller comme des enfants. Ils n'avaient pas osé tenir tête à leur sœur, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Colum reprit la parole en premier :

-Alors, j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour la grande chasse que nous avons organisé ?

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Qui était cette jeune femme ?

-Ellen, notre sœur aînée.

-Elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère.

-Un tempérament de feu, une vraie écossaise !

Les deux cousins étaient conquis, c'était plus qu'évident. Dougal hocha la tête :

-Elle était la préférée de notre père, et elle l'a vite compris, il lui a toujours tout cédé. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est toujours pas mariée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse un mariage de raison, il voulait qu'elle approuve elle-même son futur époux.

-Il n'a pas eu la même gentillesse avec nous ou avec Jocasta.

Même si les deux Fraser connaissaient la famille MacKenzie de nom, ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment rencontrée auparavant, ils étaient trop jeunes. À présent, tout comme les deux frères MacKenzie, Murtagh et Brian représentaient leurs pères, les leurs étaient en vie mais trop vieux pour participer à ce genre de rassemblements. C'était un cap important dans la vie des jeunes hommes, ils entraient dans la cour des grands. Dougal leur resservit du whisky :

-Je suis désolé que vous ayez assistés à l'un des accès d'autorité de notre sœur.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est important qu'une femme ait du caractère. Alors, si vous nous parliez plutôt des festivités ?

Murtagh n'écoutait que d'une oreille, son esprit était hanté par le souvenir de la brève intervention de la belle Ellen. Le brun était bien décidé à ce qu'elle devienne sa femme, il avait senti que c'était elle la bonne dès qu'il l'avait vue. Il sursauta lorsque Brian demanda :

-Murtagh qu'en penses-tu ?

-Pardon ?

-Dougal était en train de nous dire qu'il avait repéré un sanglier d'au moins cent dix kilos dans les parages et qu'il comptait qu'on l'abatte pendant la chasse qu'on fera demain.

-C'est une bonne idée, ça sera un beau défi.

-Alors c'est réglé. On va vous conduire à vos chambres, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher pour le banquet de bienvenue.

-Merci.

Les deux cousins se levèrent alors qu'une domestique entrait. Elle fit une rapide révérence et commença à avancer à travers les couloirs de la vaste demeure MacKenzie. Elle s'arrêta devant une première porte :

-Celle-ci est la vôtre.

Brian lui fit un clin d'œil et entra. La domestique rougit, avança encore un peu et s'arrêta trois portes plus loin :

-Et voilà la votre.

-Merci, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Mary.

-Alors merci Mary. Serait-il possible de prendre un bain avant le banquet ?

-Bien sûr, je vous remplis la baignoire tout de suite.

Murtagh lui sourit gentiment et rentra dans sa chambre. Il déposa le sac contenant ses affaires et regarda autour de lui. Le lit semblait douillet, la cheminée avait assez de bois pour brûler jusqu'au lendemain matin, la fenêtre laissait entrer le soleil couchant. Le brun voulait faire bonne impression devant Ellen, il n'avait pas l'intention d'arriver sale et sentant la sueur. La petite Mary revint avec deux jeunes femmes et deux adolescents. Les adolescents portaient une baignoire en bois et chaque fille portait deux seaux. Une fois tout cela prêt les domestiques partirent, laissant Murtagh seul. Il ferma sa porte à clé et commença à se déshabiller. Après cela le brun entra dans l'eau chaude et sourit, c'était plus agréable que les fois où il devait aller se laver dans la rivière gelée. Il attrapa le savon posé sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à se savonner avec énergie. Le brun avait toujours détesté perdre son temps, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de flâner dans cette baignoire. Il se rinça et sortit de l'eau quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun s'enveloppa dans un linge et s'assit devant la cheminée, il ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen de sécher rapidement. Le petit groupe de domestiques vint récupérer la baignoire et la sortir de la chambre pour qu'elle n'encombre pas l'espace du brun. Celui-ci les remercia sans se retourner, il observait les flammes qui avaient la couleur des cheveux d'Ellen.

* * *

Murtagh terminait de s'habiller lorsqu'on toqua doucement à la porte. Le brun ajusta une dernière fois son tartan et ouvrit. La jeune Mary lança timidement :

-Je viens vous annoncer que le banquet va bientôt commencer.

-Merci Mary, c'est très gentil de ta part.

Il commença à avancer dans le couloir et vit Brian sortir de sa chambre. Il avait manifestement pris un bain lui aussi, ce qui agaçait Murtagh. Il allait devoir lutter contre son propre cousin pour obtenir les bonnes grâces d'Ellen. Brian le regarda en arquant un sourcil :

-Tu t'es lavé ?

-Bien sûr, ma mère m'a bien élevé. Arriver sale à un banquet de bienvenue lors d'un grand rassemblement est extrêmement grossier.

-A d'autres, tu n'es jamais aussi à cheval sur l'hygiène d'habitude cher cousin. Je suis sûr que la raison est toute autre que simplement respecter nos hôtes.

-Si tu le dis.

Murtagh n'avait pas envie de se quereller maintenant, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas très patient et qu'il risquait de s'emporter très rapidement. Brian lança dans l'escalier :

-En tout cas cette Ellen est une vraie beauté ! Je compte bien la faire mienne avant notre départ.

Le brun serra les dents, se retenant par miracle de décocher un coup de poing à cet imbécile de Brian. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle où ils retrouvèrent de nombreux autres membres de clans. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, Murtagh observant Ellen du coin de l'œil. Elle était en train de discuter avec une jeune femme blonde, ça devait être Jocasta. Elle était aussi une belle jeune femme, plus petite que sa sœur, avec de grands yeux bleus elle aussi. Elles se mirent à rire et Murtagh constata qu'Ellen était belle même lorsqu'elle riait. Un domestique lui tendit une chope de bière. Il le remercia et but une légère rasade, il hésitait à aller parler à Ellen. Finalement il se dirigea vers les deux sœurs. Une fois à leur niveau il s'inclina :

-Mesdemoiselles je me présente, je m'appelle Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser. Mon père nous a compté les nombreux exploits de votre père, nous regrettons la mort de ce chef de clan exceptionnel. Nul doute que l'un de vos frères saura prendre la tête du clan et honorer l'héritage d'un homme si droit.

-Merci Monsieur, je suis Ellen et voici ma sœur Jocasta. Vos paroles semblent sincères, en effet Duncan Fraser était l'un des hommes les plus fidèles de notre père, il est dommage que la santé l'ait forcé à rester chez lui depuis plusieurs années.

-Merci, vous êtes trop aimable Mademoiselle. Je prêterai allégeance à votre frère sans hésiter, je donnerai ma vie pour les MacKenzie.

-C'est tout à votre honneur, il est bon de savoir où sont les gens loyaux en cas de besoin.

-Vous pourrez compter sur moi Mesdemoiselles.

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna, il ne voulait pas faire durer la discussion trop longtemps. Accaparer l'attention des deux jeunes femmes aurait été très impoli et aurait pu passer pour de l'impertinence. Il alla donc s'asseoir à une table et but une autre gorgée de sa bière. Il vit Brian qui allait se présenter lui aussi aux deux sœurs. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de mépris, son cousin n'avait donc aucune personnalité propre pour faire exactement comme lui ? Le brun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de bière lorsque Brian tendit la main pour toucher le pendentif qui reposait sur la poitrine d'Ellen. Ce geste était extrêmement déplacé, Dougal posa aussitôt une de ses immenses mains sur l'épaule de Brian et lui murmura quelque chose d'un air menaçant. Murtagh ne put retenir un sourire, connaissant Dougal il avait dû menacer Brian et lui conseiller de garder ses mains pour lui. Brian s'inclina et s'éloigna rapidement des deux jeunes femmes ce qui fit ricaner Murtagh. Ellen le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête tout en souriant. Le brun leva son verre en sa direction, lui rendant son sourire. Jocasta qui avait tout regardé se pencha et murmura quelque chose à sa sœur ce qui fit glousser cette dernière. Un grand bonhomme baraqué s'assit en face de Murtagh, lui coupant la vu d'Ellen. Le brun soupira et regarda l'inconnu :

-Je suis Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser.

-Moi c'est Angus Travish MacKenzie.

-Enchanté l'ami.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs chopes et les domestiques commencèrent à apporter la nourriture. Les discussions allaient bon train, la nourriture était engloutie en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et la bière coulait sans discontinuer. Une chope n'était jamais vide bien longtemps, ce banquet était un franc succès. Au bout d'un moment Colum se leva, le silence se faisant aussitôt dans la salle :

-Mes amis, mes frères, merci à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement pour ce rassemblement. Comme vous le savez nous nous sommes réunis pour trouver un successeur à notre regretté père, Jacob MacKenzie. Comme vous le savez je suis son fils aîné, il serait donc normal que je devienne le nouveau chef de clan. Toutefois j'ai conscience de mon infirmité, et je sais pertinemment qu'en cas de guerre je ne pourrai pas vous mener à la bataille. Mon frère Dougal pourrait donc devenir le nouveau chef de clan à ma place, car lui au moins est en parfaite conditions physique. Nous allons donc faire un vote, et sachez que peu importe votre choix, il n'y aura aucune représailles, aucune haine ou rancœur. Vous devez voter comme votre cœur vous le dicte. Que ceux qui votent pour Dougal se placent sur la droite près de lui, et que ceux qui votent pour moi viennent de mon côté à gauche. Notre sœur Ellen, première enfant de nos parents, fera le compte final. Allez-y mes amis, encore une fois votez en toute sérénité.

Les membres du clan commencèrent à se lever et à se diriger vers le groupe qui les intéressait. Murtagh alla du côté de Colum, il se moquait bien de son infirmité, il était le chef légitime et Murtagh respectait ça. Ellen se leva et vint face à eux. C'était très formel, il régnait un silence de mort. La rousse lança :

-Alors personne ne bouge le temps que je compte.

Elle commença à compter les hommes du côté de Dougal et annonça :

-Alors on a vingt-cinq hommes pour Dougal.

Les intéressés poussèrent un cri de victoire et retournèrent s'asseoir. Ellen se tourna vers le second groupe et commença à compter. Elle sourit lorsque son regard croisa celui de Murtagh. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et elle termina les comptes. Elle lança haut et fort :

-Nous avons trente hommes pour Colum, il est notre nouveau chef de clan.

Ils se mirent tous à crier et levèrent leurs chopes tout en tapant du poing sur les tables. Colum sourit et leva sa chope vers eux. Dougal se leva, faisant à nouveau régner le silence. Il posa un genou à terre devant son frère et sortit sa dague de sa chaussette :

-Colum, mon frère, je te prête allégeance devant tous ici ce soir. Je serai à ton service et t'obéirai au doigt et à l'œil. Je serai tes jambes et le bras tenant ton épée en cas de guerre, je serai honoré de me battre en ton nom en toutes circonstances. Que ma dague m'en soit témoin.

Colum sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère :

-Lève-toi mon frère, merci de me représenter ainsi.

Il l'attira dans une étreinte virile et les hommes se succédèrent pour prêter allégeance à leur nouveau chef de clan. Murtagh ne fit pas exception, il pouvait sentir le regard d'Ellen sur lui ce qui le rendait encore plus fier. Il se redressa après que Colum l'y ait autorisé. Le brun se redressa fièrement, bombant le torse. Il était heureux d'être le nouveau porte-parole de la lignée de Duncan Fraser. Une fois le dernier redressé, ils retournèrent à table. Les hommes continuèrent de boire et de manger jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Murtagh chancela jusqu'à sa chambre, il avait bu beaucoup plus que de raison. Il avait vu les petits regards qu'Ellen et Brian avaient échangés. Le brun avait cru qu'il avait ses chances avec la rousse, mais apparemment elle préférait Brian. Murtagh se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette longue journée et par l'alcool.

* * *

Le lendemain le brun se prépara pour partir à la chasse. Il descendit pour prendre le petit-déjeuner et vit que la plupart des hommes étaient là. Il s'installa à la table et commença à manger. Ellen arriva et Murtagh se leva aussitôt. Les autres l'imitèrent et la rousse leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils s'installèrent et finirent de manger. Après ça ils partirent pour la chasse. Ils partirent à cheval et Murtagh lança un dernier regard à Ellen avant de partir avec les autres. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment et décida de traquer le sanglier à pied. Il était un très bon chasseur, il ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait retrouver la bête, surtout si les dires de Dougal étaient vrais. Il vit bientôt des empreintes fraîches. Le brun suivit leur direction et trouva finalement le sanglier en train de boire dans une flaque, il était bien plus gros que ce que Dougal avait dit, ce sanglier faisait au minimum deux cent cinquante kilos. Il était blessé à une patte, manifestement il avait été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Murtagh sortit son mousquet et le chargea. Le sanglier redressa la tête, alerté par le bruit que le brun venait de faire en armant son mousquet. La bête commença à charger le brun à une vitesse folle. Murtagh visa et tira aussitôt, il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, sinon c'en était fini de lui. La bête tomba raide morte, la balle l'avait atteinte entre les deux yeux. Les autres chasseurs arrivèrent peu de temps après. Dougal sourit :

-Félicitations mon ami, tu l'as traquée avec beaucoup d'efficacité.

-Merci beaucoup Dougal. Tu avais sous-estimé sa taille et son poids, tu avais dû le voir de loin. Regarde le, il est énorme !

-Certain, je l'avais vu à une cinquantaine de mètres. De notre côté nous avons tué du gibier, le festin sera grandiose grâce à ta prise. Rentrons, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

Ils partirent donc vers Castle Leoch. Le sanglier avait été attaché avec des cordes et était tiré par deux chevaux. Ils arrivèrent devant la grande bâtisse et les domestiques vinrent récupérer les bêtes pour les préparer.

Murtagh était en train de se nettoyer lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Le brun ouvrit et se retrouva face à Mary. Il lui sourit :

-Mary, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Laird Colum veut vous voir.

Murtagh la suivit et ils partirent pour rejoindre le chef de clan. Celui-ci était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil. Murtagh s'inclina :

-Vous m'avez fait demander ?

-Oui, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Dougal m'a dit que c'est toi qui as abattu seul cet énorme sanglier. Je tiens donc à t'offrir ses défenses en souvenir.

-Merci, c'est un honneur.

Les défenses formaient quasiment deux cercles parfaits. Il les mit dans sa poche, il avait un projet pour elles. Il discuta encore un peu avec Colum, lui racontant comment il avait trouvé les traces du sanglier, comment il l'avait traqué et tué.

* * *

Le soir au repas Colum demanda au brun de raconter l'histoire à tout le monde, il voulait que chacun profite de cet exploit. Murtagh se leva donc avec sa chope de bière dans la main. Il commença :

-Nous sommes partis à la chasse tous ensemble à cheval. Je me suis arrêté au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que le traquer à pied serait plus ingénieux. Après tout, deux pieds font moins de bruit que quatre sabots. Alors j'ai commencé à avancer dans la forêt, regardant attentivement ce qui m'entourait. Tout à coup j'ai vu des empreintes énormes, d'après la description qu'avait fait Dougal j'étais sûr que c'était ce monstre. J'ai donc suivi la piste et là je suis tombé dessus. Il était blessé à une patte et buvait tranquillement dans une flaque. J'ai sorti mon mousquet, j'ai commencé à le préparer. Malheureusement j'ai fait du bruit et la bête m'a entendu. Ensuite tout s'est passé très vite. Le sanglier a foncé sur moi à une vitesse folle, apparemment sa blessure à la patte ne le dérangeait pas du tout. J'ai dû agir très vite, c'était lui ou moi, il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. J'ai visé, tiré et il s'est écrasé sur le sol, mort sur le coup. J'ai eu la chance de l'atteindre pile entre les deux yeux, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée vous pouvez me croire.

Des cris de joies annoncèrent la conclusion de son récit, ils trouvaient tous qu'il avait accompli un bel exploit. Le brun se rassit en souriant et termina sa bière. Il remarqua que Brian et Ellen échangeaient toujours des petits regards. Ce constat brisa instantanément la joie d'avoir raconté son histoire à tout le monde. Il soupira et quelques hommes commencèrent à faire de la musique. Le brun s'approcha finalement d'Ellen :

-Si vous me permettez j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Il avait fait transformer les deux défenses en bracelets, ils étaient magnifiques. Ellen lui sourit et les passa à son fin poignet :

-Merci, ils sont magnifiques. J'admire vos exploits, vous avez été très courageux.

-Merci Mademoiselle, votre avis m'honore.

Elle lui sourit et lança :

-Vos yeux sont si sombres... jamais je n'avais vu d'homme aux yeux noirs avant vous.

-Content d'être le premier dans ce cas.

-Voudriez-vous m'accompagner pour une petite promenade demain ?

-Avec plaisir, quand ?

-Le matin.

-D'accord, j'ai hâte Mademoiselle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la soirée continua.

* * *

Le lendemain le brun se prépara pour aller promener avec Ellen. Celle-ci lui sourit et ils sortirent. Murtagh était plutôt nerveux, il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre, surtout si elle préférait Brian. La rousse lui sourit et passa son bras sous le sien :

-Alors, comment faites-vous pour être un si bon traqueur ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, je ne le fais pas exprès, c'est en moi.

-Vous aviez une idée de ce que vous vouliez pour les bracelets ou vous avez laissé libre cours à votre imagination ?

-Non, je lui ai dit très précisément ce que je voulais.

-Vous êtes vraiment un homme de goût dans ce cas.

-Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

-Votre cousin Brian est très entreprenant, il m'a demandé ma main.

-Oh... et qu'avez-vous répondu ?

-J'ai dit qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse.

-Bien.

Il hocha la tête et ramassa une fleur sauvage qu'il tendit à Ellen. Celle-ci la glissa dans sa coiffure et sourit :

-J'ai toujours aimé cette fleur, merci.

-Elle est presque aussi belle que vous.

-Vous êtes un beau parleur Murtagh.

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil et ils continuèrent de marcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une rivière et s'assirent dans l'herbe. Le brun demanda :

-Comment vous a-t-il demandé de l'épouser ?

-D'une façon très... inhabituelle. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tué un cerf pour moi et qu'il saurait nourrir sa femme et ses enfants, et que quand il disait femme il parlait de moi.

Murtagh ne put s'empêcher de rire :

-Il a toujours su comment présenter les choses.

Le brun pouvait voir une immense gentillesse dans le regard de la rousse, ce qui contrastait avec sa langue acérée. Elle soupira :

-L'homme que mes frères voulaient que j'épouse était Malcolm Grant dans le but de favoriser nos relations avec le clan Grant. Mais je l'ai surpris en train d'avoir des gestes déplacés envers une des domestiques. J'ai donc refusé de l'épouser, en plus il est vraiment beaucoup plus âgé que moi.

-Vous avez bien fait, il ne faut pas vous laisser faire.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire. J'ai toujours eu le choix du temps de mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas continuer de le faire maintenant.

Murtagh hocha la tête et ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Le brun appréciait vraiment de parler avec Ellen, elle était très intéressante. Elle lança tout à coup :

-Je suis très douée en peinture, j'aimerais beaucoup faire votre portrait. Comme je vous l'ai dit je trouve vos yeux noirs très intriguant.

-Je serais vraiment honoré d'être votre modèle.

-Alors rentrons, profitons de la lumière pour commencer.

-D'accord.

Le duo rentra donc à Castle Leoch et Ellen prépara son matériel. Murtagh se passa une main sur la nuque :

-C'est la première fois que je fais ça, comment voulez-vous que je me place ?

-Tenez vous droit, le corps légèrement de trois quarts, le visage face à moi. Mettez votre main sur le pommeau de votre mousquet.

-D'accord.

Le brun prit la pose, elle ajouta son tartan et attrapa un lacet. Elle le noua pour attacher les cheveux de Murtagh. Ellen retourna ensuite derrière son chevalet et commença à peindre. Elle demanda :

-Vous n'avez jamais trouvé de fiancée ?

-Non, je n'avais jamais trouvé de femme avec qui j'aurais envie de vivre et de fonder une famille. Maintenant que j'en ai rencontré une elle est sur le point de se fiancer avec mon cousin. La vie est mal faite n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne lui ai pas encore dit oui. Votre cousin est gentil mais il j'ai l'impression que ses intentions ne sont pas louables. Je pense qu'il a simplement envie de posséder mon corps, c'est pourquoi il me demande de l'épouser.

Murtagh ne dit rien de plus, il était surpris par cette révélation. Elle sourit et continua de peindre :

-Vous êtes un homme très élégant.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vous avez de beaux traits. Vous êtes un vrai écossais, votre visage est dessiné par le grand air et le vent des Highlands, vos cheveux sont soyeux, votre barbe fournie et vos yeux... je les trouve envoûtants.

Murtagh ne put retenir un sourire en coin, apparemment ses yeux faisaient réellement un grand effet à la rousse. Elle continua de peindre et une domestique vint leur annoncer que le déjeuner était servi. Le duo alla donc à table, mangeant tranquillement avec tout le monde. Après ça ils retournèrent dans le boudoir d'Ellen pour qu'elle continue la peinture. Elle sourit en fin d'après-midi :

-J'ai fini de faire les contours, je pourrai passer aux détails demain. Venez voir.

Murtagh vint de son côté et regarda ce qu'elle avait fait. Il sourit :

-Vous êtes vraiment douée, on reconnaît bien ma carrure en effet. Vous avez été rapide !

-Merci, je sais que poser est assez désagréable quand c'est trop long. J'ai donc fait au mieux pour vous raccourcir cette peine.

-Je vous remercie de votre obligeance.

Ellen lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire et ils partirent manger, l'heure était venue.

* * *

Le rassemblement touchait à sa fin, le brun n'avait pas envie de repartir. Ellen avait terminé son portrait et il devait avouer que c'était très réussi. Elle avait accepté d'épouser Brian, et Murtagh était vraiment déçu d'entendre ça, il avait pourtant cru qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des jours. Le brun se mit en selle et salua les MacKenzie avant de partir. Ellen lui lança un regard étrange alors qu'il passait devant elle. Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il affronte son cousin en duel, ou il ne savait quelle autre idiotie elle se trompait. Il n'avait pas d'autre envie que de rentrer chez lui pour essayer d'oublier la rousse. Certes il ne lui avait pas demandé sa main, peut-être était-ce son erreur à lui après tout. Le brun était à plusieurs kilomètres de Castle Leoch lorsqu'il compris le regard d'Ellen. C'était un regard chargé de regrets, car non, ce fichu crétin de Murtagh ne l'avait pas demandée en mariage et c'est pourquoi elle avait accepté la demande de Brian. Le brun fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et repartit vers son point de départ au triple galop. Il fallait qu'il rattrape son erreur, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu'Ellen épouse Brian.

Murtagh arriva à nouveau devant Castle Leoch et sauta à bas de son destrier. Il couru à l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse et trouva Mary :

-Où est Ellen ?

-Mademoiselle Ellen est partie marcher, elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

-Dans quelle direction est-elle partie ?

-Vers la rivière, tout va bien ?

-Oui, merci Mary.

Murtagh repartit en courant en direction de la rivière, souriant à l'idée qu'elle retournait là où ils s'étaient promenés tous les deux quelques jours plus tôt. Même si elle devait effectuer cette promenade souvent, il ne pouvait oublier qu'un jour elle l'avait partagée avec lui. Il la vit enfin, assise sous un arbre, les jambes repliées, les bras passés autour et le front posé sur ses genoux. Murtagh s'approcha lentement et lança d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer :

-Ellen.

La rousse redressa la tête et le cœur de Murtagh se serra, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, ses joues remplies de larmes. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et essuya les larmes :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de comprendre. Je suis revenu pour vous demander de m'accorder votre main. Je sais que vous avez dit oui à Brian, mais j'ai réalisé que c'est parce que bêtement j'avais oublié de vous dire : épousez-moi. Je me suis dit que mes sentiments étaient si évidents que vous les auriez vus, mais j'ai oublié mon devoir, alors je vous le demande à nouveau, Ellen, m'accordez-vous votre main ?

La rousse eut un énorme sourire et lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant pour toute réponse. Murtagh fut légèrement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur premier baiser se passe ainsi. Les lèvres de la rousse avaient un goût salé à cause des larmes qui avaient coulé dessus. Le brun la fit reculer pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

-Dois-je en conclure que vous acceptez ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai cru que je m'étais faite des idées, qu'en réalité vous faisiez ça car j'étais la sœur de votre nouveau chef de clan. J'ai cru que mon amour n'était pas partagé...

-Je sais, désolé je m'en suis rendu compte en chemin.

Il caressa son poignet sourit en voyant qu'elle portait toujours les bracelets qu'il lui avait offert. La rousse se leva et le prit par la main :

-Allons annoncer la nouvelle à mes frères.

-Et pour Brian ?

-Je... oh oui vous avez raison. Je ne peux peut-être pas accepter votre demande.

-Je pense qu'il comprendra, du moins je l'espère.

Le couple retourna vers Castle Leoch main dans la main. Ellen rayonnait de joie, ce qui faisait exploser le cœur de Murtagh de fierté. Il n'était pas un noble, il avait un sens de l'honneur infaillible et respectait les femmes, mais il était plutôt rustique et maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Ils arrivèrent devant la demeure MacKenzie et entrèrent. Colum et Dougal était en train de boire du whisky, assis devant la cheminée. Ellen s'approcha, tenant toujours Murtagh par la main :

-Murtagh m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté.

-Tu n'avais pas déjà dit oui à son cousin, Brian Fraser ?

-Si, mais c'était Murtagh que je voulais, mais comme il ne m'avait pas fait de demande et que j'appréciais Brian...

-Donc tu veux épouser Murtagh ?

-Oui je viens de vous l'expliquer !

-D'accord... c'est pour le moins inattendu. Nous t'avions pourtant proposer un meilleur parti.

-Je me moque d'un meilleur parti, je veux faire un mariage d'amour !

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui en disait long malgré leur silence. Le brun s'avança :

-J'ai prêté allégeance à votre famille, je serai prêt à mourir en son nom. Et je jure que je ferai tout mon possible, même si je dois me tuer à la tâche, pour rendre votre sœur heureuse.

-Il est vrai que ta famille est loyale envers la notre depuis plusieurs générations, et que tu as été le premier à répondre présent à notre lettre annonçant le grand rassemblement. Je pense que tes sentiments sont sincères envers notre sœur, mais sache qu'elle a un sacré caractère.

-J'aime ça, je ne veux pas d'une épouse soumise qui n'ose jamais donner son opinion.

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, vous serez marier. Ellen, il faut prévenir Brian à présent. Le pauvre bougre a au moins le droit de savoir que sa fiancée vient de lui échapper.

-Inutile, j'ai tout entendu.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Brian qui était dans la pièce depuis Dieu seul savait quand. Il hocha la tête :

-J'étais venu vous demander si vous saviez où était Ellen, mais je me suis arrêté en l'entendant dire qu'elle allait épouser mon cousin. Murtagh félicitations, je suis heureux pour toi. Ellen, je suis sûr que mon cousin sera un bon mari, et chose non négligeable, il sera fidèle.

-Merci Brian, désolée de vous mettre dans une telle situation.

-Ce n'est rien, nous n'étions pas fait pour être ensemble, c'est le destin.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la rousse, donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son cousin et quitta Castle Leoch. Murtagh soupira et le rattrapa :

-Attends Brian, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ? Tu avais raison depuis le début, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, je voulais simplement la faire mienne. Tu seras un bien meilleur mari que moi, j'espère être le parrain de votre premier né !

Il fit un clin d'œil à son cousin et partit au galop, laissant Murtagh pensif. Il retourna à l'intérieur et Ellen vint aussitôt prendre ses mains dans les siennes avec inquiétude :

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Qu'il veut être le parrain de notre premier né.

La rousse sourit et embrassa Murtagh :

-Mes frères veulent organiser nos noces avant l'hiver.

-Excellente idée. Nous aurons un beau mariage tu verras.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ils discutèrent de tout ça avec les deux frères MacKenzie.

* * *

Le jour du mariage arriva enfin. Murtagh était à la fois nerveux et très heureux. Il avait hâte de voir à quoi allait ressembler Ellen dans sa robe de mariée. La rousse l'avait cousue avec Jocasta, et apparemment ça leur avait demandé beaucoup de travail, elle lui avait confié qu'il y avait beaucoup de petits détails. Le brun était donc debout sous l'arche de feuillages et de fleurs qu'ils avaient fabriqués pour l'occasion. L'été touchait presque à sa fin, mais le temps était encore beau et chaud. Murtagh portait sa tenue de cérémonie et attendait près du prêtre. Enfin, Ellen arriva et elle était encore plus belle qu'un ange. Elle sourit à Murtagh et approcha doucement, au bras de Dougal. Il la laissa auprès de Murtagh et alla s'asseoir. Le prêtre commença la cérémonie, leur fit prononcer des vœux et demanda :

-Qui offre cette jeune femme en mariage à cet homme ?

Colum se leva, retenant une grimace de douleur :

-Moi, Colum MacKenzie, chef du clan MacKenzie.

-Bien, alors vous êtes à présent témoins, vous qui êtes tous ici réunis, qu'Ellen MacKenzie est désormais l'épouse de Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Murtagh prit la rousse par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Tout le monde les applaudit et ils remontèrent l'allée. Le brun n'en revenait pas d'être à présent marié à la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vue, et qui en plus avec un caractère aussi intéressant, elle n'était pas simplement belle. Murtagh était très fier de ça, il n'aurait pas voulu d'une femme simplement belle. Ils mangèrent donc le festin qui avait été prévu pour l'occasion. Les hommes avaient été à la chasse pour fournir la viande. Le brun avait sans cesse un bras autour de sa femme, il n'arrivait pas à la lâcher. Certes ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, mais jamais plus, ils étaient attachés aux traditions. Les jeunes mariés allèrent ensuite pour danser, ils étaient vraiment heureux de cette journée. Le temps était parfait, le soleil brillait et il faisait chaud. Le brun s'amusait beaucoup, il adorait danser avec Ellen.

La journée continua, laissant place au soir et à un bûcher festif. Les jeunes mariés finirent par s'éclipser discrètement. Il y avait tant d'invités qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas qu'il manquait deux personnes. La rousse tenait la main de son mari dans la sienne en souriant, elle allait réellement devenir la femme de Murtagh à présent. Ils allèrent dans la chambre du brun et il caressa la taille de sa femme en l'embrassant. Elle sourit et lui retira son béret avant de lui détacher les cheveux. Murtagh la regarda :

-Tu es magnifique, cette robe est somptueuse.

-Merci, nous nous sommes données beaucoup de mal avec Jocasta.

-Ça se voit, et je suis flatté que ma fiancée ait voulu être aussi parfaite pour moi.

Il commença à dénouer le lacet qui fermait le dos de la robe tout en embrassant sa femme dans le cou. Ellen frissonna, la moustache et la barbe de Murtagh étaient rêches, ça piquait mais c'était agréable. Il continua ses baisers et retira sa robe, la posant délicatement sur un fauteuil. Normalement le brun n'était pas du tout délicat avec les vêtements, mais il savait à quel point les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient données du mal pour faire cette robe donc il ne voulait pas l'abîmer. Il caressa la taille fine d'Ellen et elle lui détacha son tartan et son kilt. Elle les posa sur le côté et le brun demanda en souriant :

-Pour l'instant tu aime ce que tu découvres ?

-Bien sûr, tu es magnifique, un écossais bien robuste.

Elle le regarda et caressa sa joue :

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandée en mariage, je n'aurais pas été aussi heureuse d'épouser Brian.

-Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant.

Il l'embrassa encore et lui retira son corset juste avant qu'elle ne lui retire sa chemise. Murtagh était totalement nu à présent et elle pouvait voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il lui retira sa chemise et sourit, elle était enfin nue. Il embrassa sa poitrine tout en caressant sa taille. Ellen passa ses mains dans les cheveux longs de son mari et rejeta la tête en arrière, ce qu'il était en train de faire était un délice indescriptible. Murtagh l'allongea doucement sur le lit et fit descendre ses baisers le long de son ventre plat puis à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La rousse gémit et se cambra, la peau était si sensible à cet endroit, le picotement de sa barbe était plutôt excitant. Il remonta à nouveau ses baisers et entra en elle. Ellen se cambra en gémissant de douleur. Murtagh ne bougea pas, il se contenta de l'embrasser et de caresser son corps. La rousse le regarda, les yeux humides de larmes :

-Je suis vraiment une femme à présent.

-Ma femme.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et commença à bouger en elle. La jeune femme sentit la douleur faire progressivement place au plaisir. Le brun de son côté poussait des grognements de plaisir, et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de sa femme. Ellen s'agrippa à ses épaules et sentit une drôle de sensation monter en elle. Il accéléra son mouvement et la vague déferla en elle, c'était la chose la plus forte qu'elle avait jamais vécu. Murtagh sourit, donna quelques reins supplémentaires et s'arrêta, un râle rauque sortant de sa gorge. Ellen était surprise, il tremblait, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Il se retira, leur arrachant un soupir de frustration et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. La rousse se lova contre son mari, caressant la toison brune sur son torse. Il sourit et caressa sa crinière rousse :

-C'était merveilleux, tu as aimé ?

-C'était très agréable à la fin, même si au début ça faisait mal.

-Je sais, je suis désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir.

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Il sourit et passa son bras autour d'elle, il était le plus heureux des hommes. Le couple ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la journée avait été forte en émotions.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et le couple s'était installé dans une maison bien à eux : Lallybroch, une parcelle à la limite des terres Fraser et MacKenzie. Le couple s'y était installé et avait commencé à exploiter la terre idéale pour la culture. Il y avait aussi un grand potentiel de chasse et de pêche. Ils pouvaient subvenir à leurs besoins et en plus vendre une partie de leurs productions. Le couple avait planté des légumes pouvant pousser avant l'hiver. Murtagh passa ses bras autour de sa femme et l'embrassa :

-Alors, comment va ma charmante épouse ?

-Bien merci, et toi, pas trop fatigué par le travail ?

-Non mais un bain ne serait pas de refus.

La rousse lui sourit et tendit la main vers la pièce où se trouvait la baignoire :

-Heureusement pour toi ta femme a pensé à tout.

-Ah merci, tu es vraiment un ange tombé du ciel !

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et demanda en caressant sa taille d'un air mutin :

-Tu veux venir prendre le bain avec moi ?

-C'est gentil mais je dois préparer notre dîner.

Il l'embrassa et partit prendre son bain, il avait travaillé dès le levé du jour et n'était revenu qu'au couché du soleil. Ellen n'avait pas de mal à se débrouiller sans domestique, elle aimait s'occuper des choses elle-même. Les jeunes mariés avaient trouvé leur équilibre, leur vie maritale commençait très bien.

* * *

La jeune rousse se sentait de plus en plus serrée dans ses robes, et elle n'avait pas saigné depuis leur mariage. Ellen n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien ce que ça signifiait. Murtagh la regarda un soir et sourit en caressant son ventre rebondit :

-Tu es plus belle de jour en jour.

-Merci, tu ne me trouves pas grosse ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu es magnifique, et tu portes notre enfant. J'ai beaucoup de chance d'être ton mari.

Elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils remontèrent le drap sur leurs corps encore chauds de leurs ébats et le brun demanda :

-Comment aimerais-tu appeler notre enfant ?

-Si c'est un garçon j'aimerais l'appeler William.

-Bonne idée, et si c'est une fille ?

-Jenny.

-Je suis à nouveau d'accord, franchement j'ai beaucoup de mal à te contredire.

-Menteur, tu veux que je te rappelle quand j'ai voulu acheter ce magnifique service à thé en porcelaine juste après notre mariage ?

Murtagh ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, ça avait été leur première dispute. Et bien entendu ils avaient réglé ça sous la couette finalement. Ellen caressa le torse de son mari, elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Elle aimait leurs petites disputes insipides, ils avaient tous les deux de très forts caractères et les choses pouvaient partir très loin très rapidement. Comme par exemple lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à installer les meubles dans leur maison. Murtagh avait dit que le fauteuil était mieux à droite de la cheminée et Ellen trouvait qu'il était mieux à gauche. Ils s'étaient disputés pendant un long moment avant de finalement choisir de le placer au milieu. Même si ils se disputaient ils finissaient toujours par trouver ça amusant, même si sur le coup ils étaient furieux. Les deux s'étaient bien trouvés, ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, ils étaient heureux d'apprendre à se connaître un peu plus chaque jour.

* * *

Ellen donna naissance à leur fils, William. C'était un beau bébé, aussi roux que sa mère et la peau aussi claire que celle de cette dernière. Murtagh était le plus heureux des hommes, il était fier de le présenter aux hommes du clan. Il était aussi incroyablement fier de le présenter à Colum et Dougal MacKenzie. Le brun était admiratif, sa femme s'était débrouillée comme une reine. L'accouchement avait été difficile mais elle ne s'était pas plainte. Elle s'était rapidement remise de cette épreuve physique. La rousse s'était rapidement remise à tout préparer dans la maison, même si une domestique les aidait depuis quelques semaines. Ellen s'occupait de leur fils, elle aimait son rôle de mère, en plus leur fils avait les yeux de son père. Elle adorait ce détail, car c'étaient les yeux de Murtagh qui l'avait intriguée dès le premier jour. Le brun avait construit lui-même le berceau pour leur enfant. Il l'avait finement sculpté, il avait voulu que tout soit absolument parfait pour leur enfant. Il se fichait bien d'avoir un garçon ou une fille, il avait juste hâte que leur enfant arrive. Il avait également sculpté plusieurs figurines d'animaux pour l'enfant, des jouets uniques.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard Ellen donna naissance à une fille. Elle avait tout de son père à l'exception de la peau claire de sa mère. Murtagh était complètement fou de sa fille, il était un excellent père pour ses deux enfants, Ellen était très fière de ça. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un mari qui ne se sentait pas obligé de la rabaisser sans cesse, de lui rappeler que le rôle d'une femme était de se taire et d'accepter aveuglément tout ce que disait son mari. Il n'avait pas honte de jouer avec son fils, ou de câliner ses enfants. Ellen était même surprise qu'un homme aussi rustique que son mari soit si tendre envers elle et envers leurs enfants. Il était très affectueux et câlin. Il ne s'en cachait pas, même quand ils avaient de la visite. Le brun avait toujours un geste tendre pour a femme, un jeu ou un câlin pour les enfants. Le brun était un dur au cœur tendre, Ellen adorait ça.

Les affaires marchaient très bien, le brun vendait les récoltes, le poisson et le gibier à un prix d'or. Même avec ça ils avaient largement assez de provisions pour la famille. Même avec sa montagne de boulot, Murtagh prenait toujours du temps pour sa femme et ses enfants. Il rentrait tous les soirs avec des fleurs sauvages pour sa femme. La rousse aimait regarder William qui jouait dehors et Jenny qui commençait à esquisser ses premiers pas. Ellen les observait avec tendresse, ils étaient les plus belles choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eues. Murtagh emmenait parfois William avec lui dans les champs, à la pêche ou en balade à cheval. Le petit aimait ces moments d'exception avec son père. Ellen ne s'inquiétait jamais quand Murtagh emmenait leur fils, elle savait qu'il était très prudent et vigilant. Le rousse s'occupait donc de leur fille qui était encore trop jeune pour aller avec les deux garçons.

* * *

Ellen donna naissance à un autre garçon, James. Il était le portrait craché de sa mère, c'était incroyable. Dès sa naissance tout le monde commença à l'appeler Jamie, c'était plus mignon. Murtagh regarda sa femme et sourit :

-Nous avons réussi à former une magnifique famille. Tu m'as offert les plus beaux enfants du monde.

La rousse sourit et caressa sa joue râpeuse :

-Oui, de magnifiques enfants, de parfaits mélanges de toi et moi. Je n'aurais pas imaginé tout cela avant le grand rassemblement. Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ce soir-là.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être venu à l'époque. Et je suis heureux pour avoir été assez intelligent pour te demander ta main.

Ellen se mit à rire et en regardant ses deux aînés qui jouaient dehors. Jaime dormait dans son berceau, il était aussi beau qu'un ange. Murtagh passa ses bras autour de sa femme et regarda lui aussi ses enfants. Il était heureux que sa vie avait été chamboulée par le grand rassemblement. Il n'avait pas pensé rencontrer la femme de sa vie là-bas et avait encore moins imaginé devenir rapidement le père de trois enfants. Pourtant c'était arrivé, et le brun n'aurait changé cela pour rien au monde. Sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer, et tout cela grâce à l'entrée en furie d'une belle rousse lors d'un rassemblement du clan. Ce jour resterait gravé à jamais dans leur mémoire, ça avait été le début de leur magnifique histoire d'amour. Le couple partit promener avec les enfants, tous les moments en famille étaient bons à prendre et chers à leurs cœurs. Ellen sourit et prit la main de son mari dans la sienne tout en marchant, jamais elle ne se lasserait de cet homme bourru qui dans l'intimité, montrait qu'il avait un cœur d'or. Et ce cœur, elle l'avait tout à elle et ça la comblait de bonheur. Elle repensait souvent au fait qu'elle avait failli passer à côté de tout ça en épousant Brian. Ellen remerciait le Seigneur d'avoir fait réagir Murtagh, la rousse savait que jamais elle n'aurait été heureuse avec un autre que cet ours mal léché. Un soir, poussé d'un élan de poésie, Murtagh lui avait dit que leur histoire d'amour avait été écrite dans les étoiles, qu'ils étaient des âmes sœur et que c'était leur destin, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Cette idée plaisait beaucoup à la rousse, ne pas pouvoir échapper à Murtagh était la torture la plus délicieuse à laquelle Ellen voulait bien se livrer pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
